Directly establishing a wireless call with a mobile station may prove difficult or infeasible in certain situations. For example, some Public Service Answering Point (PSAP) switches may not be able to perform a direct call back to a mobile station when an emergency wireless call unintentionally releases. Furthermore, many wireless calls pertain to location specific issues that are difficult for a remotely located service provider to handle.